


Tea Party, Tunnels and Trees

by MidnightMinx90



Series: Ichabod "Re-lives" the Revolution, or Why Abbie Should Think Gifts Through [2]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, Gen, Wordcount: 500-1.000, boston tea party, ichabod plays ac3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMinx90/pseuds/MidnightMinx90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod re-experiences the Boston Tea Party and Abbie gains some possible black-mail material</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party, Tunnels and Trees

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally uploaded this as chapter two, then decided to not have chapters, but works instead

For Ichabod, the Boston Tea Party was both a positive and negative happening. Positive for what had been achieved and for what it had symbolised, and still did.  
But it was also a happening that triggered a memory from that night; of the German Redcoat and the words he had uttered, causing the explosion which caused the death of several men in his company as well as one of his superiors.

He didn’t particularly care that the game (and written history) implied that it was the men he had asked to arrange the Destruction of the Tea that had been given the honours of coming up with the plan themselves, for it had served as an excellent decoy at the time, though the plan had not gone as they had hoped.

When Abbie and her sister learnt that it was Ichabod who stood behind the Tea Party, the look upon their faces had been quite comical, and something Ichabod would laugh about later, but for the moment, he finishes telling them the happenings.

Ichabod had been the only survivor, but at least he had secured the chest and its contents.

Still, he enjoys roaming the streets of Boston and New York, as well as the wilderness. He likes hunting game, selling the produce and using it to improve the homestead.

This is another thing he quite enjoys about the game; the homestead, taking care of the people, making sure they were safe and protected from harm.  
Had he survived the war and had things been different, he would have loved to live at a place like Davenport.

He mentions it offhandedly to Abbie when herding pigs for one of the couples, and though he tries to mask it, she can clearly hear the longing in his voice for something he’ll never have. 

Abbie wishes she could do something, but she doesn’t even know if they’ll survive what they’ve been put trough, much less how long they’ll last.

But maybe, when it’s all over and if they’re still alive and whole, she’ll take him places, show him the monuments and buildings left standing from that time.  
Show him how little has changed in places, although almost everything has changed.

One of Ichabod’s favourite pastimes in the game is exploring the tunnels underneath Boston and New York, figuring out the solutions so he can open the doors. Some are familiar because he’s walked them himself, and he sometimes doesn’t have to look at the signs; he automatically knows where to go in order to reach the places he wants to go.

Although Abbie won’t readily admit it, she finds herself watching Ichabod whilst he plays, with an enigmatic look on his face as he re-experiences happenings he’s been a part of, whether he’s been there in person or behind the scenes.

Ichabod’s preferred method of getting around turns out to be trees. It provides an easier route through the landscape, and an easier way to deal with enemies below. But he tells Abby that’s not the main part; for the main part is that he feels jealous of the smooth, controlled movements and how he wishes he could move like that too.

Abbie doesn’t say it, but she thinks to herself that he doesn’t need to move like that, he moves well enough already. She finds herself surprised at the sudden thought, although it is not entirely unwelcome.

Of course, not all things about trees are good things. After failing to successfully climb most of the viewpoint trees, Ichabod started to loath them.  
It gives the lieutenant a good laugh to see the man disgruntled by mere trees in a game.

And it also provides her with some blackmail material should she ever have the need for it. Not that she’d ever let him know; what would be the fun in that?


End file.
